The Little Prince
by Kuro49
Summary: RA. Allen asks Rabi to read him some of a book. A simple question was asked. What would lead from that? Plenty of tears, that's for sure. A true smile, most likely.


Before I forget I got kinda depressed while I was writing this and it turned out to be quite gloomy but there is an alternate ending to it, it is at the end. But it would only make sense if you read the first part cuz than an ending won't ever make sense without a beginning. Read and review It is after all a Rabi x Allen ficcle.

I don't own anything –sigh- as always.

XXX

"Is the book any good?" Allen asked him as he lay down. Rabi nodded as he removed his gaze from the printed text on the book. He stared into Allen's pale orbs.

"It is actually pretty good," Rabi grinned as he settled his head comfortably on Allen's thighs. Allan just gazed at Rabi's bright locks.

"Read me some of it?" Allen asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure." Rabi smiled as he flipped back a few pages. He cleared his voice with a cough and slowly read the book out to Allen.

"_He could not say anything anymore. His words were choked by sobbing. The night had fallen. I had let my tools drop from my hands. Of what moment now was my hammer, my bolt, or thirst, or death? On one star, one planet, my planet, the Earth, there was a little prince to be comforted. I took him in my arms, and rocked him…" _Rabi's voice drifted gently around the room.

(The text is from The Little Prince by Antonie de Saint-Exupery)

The sun was slowly setting and the glow was seeping in. But that didn't bother Allen, for he was sound asleep from the lulling tale that Rabi was reading him. The corner of Allen's rosy pink lips were upwards, forming a delicate smile. Rabi looked up at the ceiling as he heard the inaudible snores of Allen.

The orange glow of the sun seeped into the darkening room. The corners were pitched black while the glow cast a yellow tint on the giant bed. Allen's pale white hair pooled around him forming a white shining halo upon the cursed teen. His eyes were closed softly as if God has personally blessed him.

"How can such an angel be cursed?" He whispered into the tired mist hanging around the room.

"I sinned." Allen prayed open an eye as he whispered.

Rabi quickly looked up at his white haired angel as he heard the sudden answer.

"I killed my father…" Allen gently whispered voice laced with pain. "I killed Mana, he was the first person that showed me what love was. Yet I turned him into an Akuma…. And I killed him… He stared at me with those eyes; he pleaded me to kill him. He told me to murder him with my own hands. He was asking me to kill the one that showed me love. He was desperately in pain… but yet I brought him back to life for my own selfish reasons. I killed him, I killed Mana…" Allen sobbed as his confession was out.

Rabi could feel the ripples of pain as he shuttered. Allen slowly curled into a ball, his black exorcist jacket trailing behind him. Rabi sat up and stared at the small teen as he shiver and shake. Rabi reached out to try to touch him, but Allen just wince at the contact. Allen flinched and moved away.

"I am so sorry to open your wounds again…" Rabi trailed off. He never knew that such an innocent question can open up such a large wound in Allen's life. He could barely believe that he just opened up the wound that Allen so desperately try to stitch up for his entire life. He bent closer towards Allen and took him into his arms. Rabi gently rocked him.

"I know you won't be able to ever forgive yourself. But I hope you realize that Mana died to save you from the clutches of the Earl." Rabi whispered. "The least you can do to repay Mana is to fulfill your dreams."

"Fulfill my dreams?" Allen gave a bitter laugh. "My dreams were for him to come back and hold me in his arms again…"

"Some things are better left the way they were." Rabi thought back to all the history of this world.

"This world is truly better off the way it is now. Fixing mistakes from the past would only make things worst. Learning from our mistakes is fine but trying to go back and fix them is…" He left off his sentence.

"I should know by now, right?" Allen shook his head as he smiled sadly.

"No… you shouldn't." Rabi looked hard at the other. "You are so young; it wouldn't make sense for you to know all the secrets of this world. It wouldn't ever by fair."

The thought was left to be pondered in the quiet room. The gentle melodic rhythm of their breathing was the only sound apart from the rustling of the thin white curtains.

"Would you die one day?" Allen murmured suddenly.

Rabi shut his eyes tightly as he pondered the question. He nodded painfully as the answer came to him. "Allen-chan, we all have to die one day… whether we like to or not."

"I know…" Allen closed his eyes with a flutter of his long white eyelashes.

"Please don't blame me if I were to turn you into an Akuma one day." Allen cast his gaze down.

"Please don't ask me to kill you," Allen looked up and stared straight into Rabi's eyes. Rabi almost gasped at the pain he saw in Allen's eyes.

"I won't ever blame you for anything," Rabi gently said. "We all do things that other people will object to, no matter what. Sometimes we can't help ourselves, like how I can't help myself to loving you, even if I know there will be one day where we will have to make a painful parting."

Allen's eyes glazed over as Rabi told him all the truths that he rather never hears although he knows it all too well.

"There will never be one thing you do that won't leave another person sad." Rabi gently whispered as he stared at the seem to be lifeless boy in front of him.

"I don't think I can kill another person that I love." Allen gently whispers as he looked up at the older teen. "Rabi please don't plead for me to kill you. I can't help it but to want to see you over and over again."

He leaned over and clutched Rabi's shirt tightly. The black fabric seemed to crumple under his hold, his knuckles were white. His breathing soon came to be pants. He was visibly shaking and trembling. He sobs as another wave of pain hits him. He shook as he held on to Rabi closely. Rabi could feel his shirt getting wet as droplets of tears fell from his angel's eyes.

"Please don't ever leave me." Allen sobs. "It hu-hurts too much to experience it ever again."

He hiccups and said in a strong voice that needed no repeating. "Please don't ever ask me to kill you… ever whether you are an Akuma or not."

With that he threw his arms around the still shock Rabi. He could only nod gently as he felt every single wave of pain from the young child. He soothed the teen as Allen let out all the pain the only way he knew how to. He cried and he cried until he was dry of tears. But none-the-less when he looked up with his red and swollen eyes, he saw his lover with a smile on his face. Rabi smiled at the tear stained face that flushed like the sun's rays. Although the room was dark the teen kneeling in front of his was radiating with innocence.

"Sleep Allen. You deserve it after all." Rabi gently said to his tiny lover. He leaned down and laid a chaste kiss on Allen's pink parted lips. A light blush was across Allen's face. He lay down on the white bed as told and sighed in content as he felt Rabi's long fingers run through his silky white strands. Allen snuggled deeper into Rabi's lap.

Rabi closed his eyes as he held Allen closer. The room was pitch black, only Allen's snow white hair cast a hazy glow among the room. With Allen in his arms, there could never been anything better.

"Please forgive me too if I were to turn you into an Akuma one day."

_The sun has set._

_And the words have been exchanged. _

_What more was needed to say?_

_Except for I love you._

XXX Alternate Ending (The Happy Version) XXX

Allen looked up at Rabi's green orbs with his red and swollen eyes, caused by the previous crying. His smile was slowly returning but yet he still held a sad tune to it.

"Don't ever hurt yourself." Rabi grinned as he whispered lovingly at the teen in his arms.

"You must live till the end because this is for sure Mana's dreams." Rabi continued, it hurts him to see such pain in the teen's eyes. The least he could was to mend back the wounds so it would be harder to be open again.

"So smile, Allen." Rabi grinned. Allen gently gnawed on his lips. He parted them slightly, the corners quivered and tilted upwards.

"That's the way to live, Allen-chan." Rabi grinned encouragingly.

"Although a sad Allen is cute, but a smiling Allen is even cuter!" Rabi squealed as Allen's smile fully returned. He had to resist the urge to glomp the white haired teen in front of him.

Allen cast his gaze down as a blush flushed his cheeks. He fluttered his eyelashes as he closed his eyes gently, trying to hide the fact that his face was heating up. Allen gently banged his fist against Rabi's chest. Rabi laughed; his clear voice rang in the darkening room.

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?" Rabi asked out of curiosity.

Allen nodded. Then he grumbled. "And with Kanda of all people."

Rabi laughed again, and then he pouted. "Aw… Yuu-chan, that lucky bastard. He gets to spent so much more time with you."

"I rather spent more time with you though…" Allen quietly admits as he fiddled his thumbs. He stared at the dark red hand with the black stained finger nails. Rabi suddenly squealed and glomped on to him.

"Eep!" Allen squeaked as Rabi's arms were thrown around his slender body. Rabi's laughter could be heard throughout the now loud room. Although the sun was down but yet this quiet little room was filled with warmth.

Allen truly smiled for once since Mana's death.

And Rabi was finally able to see the true smile.

_The sun has set._

_And a true genuine smile has rise._

_What more can you ever ask for?_

_Except for the words I love you._

XXX

This is my first Allen x Rabi, although I personally isn't too into this pairing but I have a friend who just hates Kanda. (Yes I am talking about you, Mich) Anyways I think they are more brotherly rather than love-love. But yaoi is yaoi and I still love it.

So what did you think? Tell me about it. Review!


End file.
